<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty and The Beast: A Sabriel Edition by nathyfaith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499970">Beauty and The Beast: A Sabriel Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith'>nathyfaith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angels, Animate Object, Archangels, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Gen, M/M, Moodboards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Beauty and The Beast with a twist.<br/>Come, check it out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy the moodboards ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>France had always been kind to the Winchester family, until last winter when once again they lost a member of their family. Sam never knew his mother, he was barely six months old when the fever took her, he couldn’t mourn a person he had never had the chance to love.</p><p>That did not apply to Dean. To Sam, his older brother was his entire world. And now that world had crumbled down. He wished for days in the sun riding with his brother, for long nights discussing the locals, for the ever endearing company of his voice in tune with his. </p><p>As the season’s changed, John became obsessed, traveling from town to town in search of his darling son, rumors were that he had lost his mind insisting in fairy tales stories of monsters and winged beasts.</p><p>Sam tried in vain to keep those rumors at bay, there was enough talking of their family as there is, no need to put more salt on the burn. So, the boy did the only thing he could, he read. Monsieur Singer, the local librarian encouraged him to pursue his father’s delusions promising that he wouldn’t be disappointed.</p><p>If there was one thing Sam wished with his whole heart besides finding his brother was Lucifer forgetting his complete existence, there was absolutely no way he would tie himself down to that boorish, brainless, rude man. </p><p>His world is once again turned upside down in mere seconds when the family’s horse Impala sprinted throughout the fields, his father nowhere in sight. In a swift motion, Sam picked up his cloak and jumped on Impala’s back riding towards the woods.  Sam was tired of losing his family, come hell or high water he was going to find his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Dean shivered as the cool wind seeped right through his layers of clothes and seemed to settle all the way down to his very bones. The wind sang as he fought to keep standing as he traveled into the woods, hoping that he would find shelter.  </p><p>As night fell, his feet became heavy with fatigue, and his lips turned blue from the cold. In the moonlight, Dean glimpsed a giant bridge leading straight to the front of a beautiful yet unkempt castle. Even if there was no one inside, it would still provide him sanctuary. He should have known better – he’d had heard the stories whispered in the shadowy corners of the pub.</p><p>But it was too dark, too cold and he was famished. Upon entering the castle, Dean was taken aback. It seemed ward and safe inside. And while there was no one in sight, there was an abundance of food laid out on a table–fresh and hot and inviting.</p><p>If Dean had known that by drinking the freshwater and tasting the delicious honey cake he would be confined to the house, he surely wouldn’t have done it.</p><hr/><p>Castiel watched from a distance. He wanted to warn the newcomer but knew it was impossible.  The boy would only be able to understand his words after taking in the cursed food and drink.  The Enchantress had been cruel in her spellwork.</p><p>Benny was the one to call the boy’s attention, getting himself thrown into the nearest wall while Dean slammed his body into the door, trying without success to leave the house.</p><p>“It’s a waste of your time, <em>mon cher</em>,” informed Benny, crossing his clock-arms.</p><p>“You won’t be coming back home so soon,” Castiel added as he stood and flew in front of Dean’s terrified eyes.</p><p>As the days passed, Dean felt himself gradually change–and he hated it.  His new form was much smaller than his human one, and bronze metal replaced flesh fingers and arms. But the worst part was the burning–his palms and hair now held constant flames that seared anything they touched. When the changes settled, Dean stared sadly into a mirror.  He no longer recognized the image staring back.  Gone was his tanned skin, full lips, and emerald eyes–all had been replaced with the mocking image of a candlestick. He stared sadly at the mirror, the image looking back at him was far too different from what he had been used too, far gone was his tuned skin, plump lips, and emerald eyes, the mockery image of a candlestick covered the mirror glass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>